breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Fall
|next = |synopsis = Jimmy visits a friend and takes up an old pastime; Chuck and Hamlin argue over the future of the firm; Kim faces challenges. |viewers = 1.47 million }} "Fall" is the ninth episode of the third season of Better Call Saul and the twenty-ninth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser Jimmy visits Sandpiper Crossing to see Irene Landry, the class representative in the Sandpiper lawsuit. Over cookies, Irene tells him that Erin Brill, his former co-worker from Davis & Main, told her that the suit is years from a resolution. When Irene lets Jimmy look at Erin's settlement proposal, he is taken aback by the figure and tries to persuade her to accept the proposal right away, against Erin's advice. Jimmy sees Irene off as she leaves with her chair yoga group. As he walks out of the Sandpiper building, Jimmy calculates the numbers and realizes how much he stands to gain from the settlement. Act I At the offices of Madrigal Electromotive GmbH in Houston, Texas, Mike meets Lydia to make arrangements for his hiring by Gus as a "security consultant." Mike expresses concern about being exposed if Madrigal were subjected to an audit, but Lydia assures him that he will not attract any outside attention and that his real name will be kept off the books. He asks why Lydia is risking her corporate job for a "drug dealer," but Lydia replies that Gus is much more than that. Mike signs off on the deal. At HHM, Chuck and Howard meet with two Santa Rosa representatives, who want to double the premiums of every lawyer at the firm due to Chuck's mental condition. Chuck threatens litigation, much to Howard's discomfort. After the meeting, Howard broaches the possibility that Chuck take a job offer as a college lecturer while becoming partner emeritus at HHM. Chuck sees through the ploy and is angered at the idea of being forced into retirement. Howard tells Chuck that his condition and behavior has compromised his position at HHM, and that he can no longer trust his judgment. Chuck storms out. Act II At a remote oil field, Kim meets with a prospective client named Billy Gatwood on Kevin's recommendation. Billy fills in Kim about his tax issues, stemming from the fact that his oil field crosses the New Mexico-Texas border. Kim promises to propose a solution to Gatwood's tax problems within two weeks. After he leaves, Kim finds that her car has become stuck in the dirt. Kim uses a piece of plywood to force the car free, but narrowly avoids keeping the car from rolling into an oil well. Kim records the meeting in her tape recorder as she drives away. At the parking garage of HHM, Jimmy confronts Howard about the Sandpiper settlement offer, pointing out that HHM stands to gain over a million dollars from the offer put forward by Davis & Main. Jimmy asks for Howard to settle immediately, saying it would be the right thing to do for the clients. Howard refuses, seeing that Jimmy is feigning concern for the clients and is primarily interested in the settlement because he would financially benefit from his cut of the money. BCS 309 06.png BCS 309 07.png BCS 309 08.png Hector and Gus meet with each other at a remote location, flanked by their respective henchmen. Over a speaker phone, Hector communicates with Juan Bolsa, who tells him that Don Eladio is so satisfied with the new "consolidated transportation method" of shipping drugs over the border that the practice will continue, exclusively using Gus's distribution network. An angered Hector has a coughing fit, leading him to open the vial containing Nacho's spiked pills. However, the pills have no apparent effect, and Hector curses Bolsa, Eladio, and Gus before leaving. Act III Donning a headband and tracksuit, Jimmy visits a shopping mall and intercepts Irene as she is walking by with her chair yoga group. After giving Irene an expensive pair of running shoes, he begins to turn Irene's friends against her, telling them that she has taken improper advantage of being the class representative in the Sandpiper suit and citing the running shoes as proof. As a result, Irene's friends ostracize her, much to her surprise and confusion. Nacho, seeing that the pills have failed to kill Hector, decides to come clean to his father Manuel. He admits that he fell in "again" with Hector, who will soon be coming to take control of the upholstery shop. Nacho pleads with his father to do what Hector wants and not do anything "stupid," meaning approaching the police. Manuel refuses and tells Nacho to get out of the house, which he obliges. Act IV Howard is handed an envelope from Chuck, which he assumes contains news that he has agreed to retirement. Instead, he learns that Chuck plans to sue HHM for breach of contract. Howard goes to Chuck's house to confront him, noticing that Chuck has reinstalled the electricity. Chuck insists that he is overcoming his EHS delusion, and vows to fight Howard in court in order to retain control of the firm he built from the ground up. When Howard leaves, Chuck is forced to put down an electrical cooking implement, showing that he is still struggling with living around electricity. BCS 309 15.png BCS 309 13.png BCS 309 14.png BCS 309 18.png BCS 309 19.png BCS 309 20.png At Sandpiper, Jimmy once again hosts a bingo game. Having tampered with some of the game balls, he rigs the game to ensure that Irene wins the first prize. However, when no one else in the room applauds her, she flees the room and is reduced to tears. Jimmy approaches her and, under the guise of trying to help, suggests to Irene so that it is in the best interest of the group and her friendships that she accepts the settlement offer right away. Jimmy shows up at Wexler McGill with a bottle of Zafiro Añejo tequila, telling Kim that the Sandpiper case has been settled and that he will now be able to cover his expenses. However, Kim is late to a meeting with Gatwood and is too distracted to listen to Jimmy or share his celebratory mood. After Kim leaves, a dejected Jimmy shares tequila shots with Francesca. Meanwhile, while driving to her meeting with Gatwood, Kim falls asleep at the wheel and is badly injured when her car goes off the road and into a ditch on the roadside. Kim stumbles out of the wreck as legal papers litter the ground around her. Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle * Chris Mulkey as Billy Gatwood * Bonnie Bartlett as Helen * Jean Effron as Irene Landry * Tina Parker as Francesca Liddy * Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor * Juan Carlos Cantu as Manuel Varga * Phyllis Applegate as Myrtle * Carol Mansell as Rose * Mark Margolis as Hector "Tio" Salamanca |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Vincent Fuentes as Arturo * Audrey Moore as Julie * James E. Dowling as Francis * Lou George as Lead Insurance Rep * Rebekah Turner as Insurance Rep * Cody Ray Lee as Justin * Kelley Lewallen as Bingo Assistant * Christopher Hagen as Big Paul * Allan K. Edgar as Grumpy * Ruth A. Ward as Mall Walker #1 * Jo Estrada as Mall Walker #2 * Ann Harper Reed as Yoga Instructor |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * TBA Official Photos Better-call-saul-episode-309-mike-banks-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-309-kim-seehorn-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-309-lydia-fraser-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-309-mike-banks-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-309-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-309-nacho-mando-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-309-gus-esposito-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-309-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-309-nacho-mando-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-309-chuck-mckean-935.jpg Trivia * There was a store in the mall called 'crazy 8' and many fans think this is a reference to Krazy-8. However this may be a coincidence since Crazy 8 is a real kids clothing store. * There is a potential timeline inconsistency in this episode: A scene in the mall shows Jimmy strolling through wearing a style of shoe similar to Skechers Shape-Ups. These shoes were not released until much later than when the show takes place. * In an interview, Peter Gould explained that the writers hesitated not to show Kim getting out of his car after the accident in this episode. The spectators should have waited until the next episode with anguish to know if Kim was alive. Out of respect for the audience, this idea was rejected. * Howard saying to Chuck that he can't be partners with someone whose judgment he don't trust, echoes Gus at first refusing to work with Walter in Breaking Bad: "You have poor judgment. I can't work with someone with poor judgment." Production * Filming Locations ** Final Scene Kim awakens in her crashed car. In the distance the interstate highway and several oil tanks can be seen. This location is on Bobby Foster Rd, just off I-25. Memorable Quotes Featured Music *'Lowdown' by Boz Scaggs *'Popcorn' by Herb Alpert and The Tijuana Brass es:Fall Category:Season 3 episodes (Better Call Saul)